1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to a combination holder and coaster apparatus, and more particularly to a three-dimensional coaster apparatus that provides for vertical advertising space once assembled during use with the bottom portion of a vessel such as a cup, can, glass, or bottle which contain liquids.
2. Description of the Related Art
Before the advent of the cheap coater, saucers were commonly used to hold containers of liquid to protect against condensation damage, spills, and heat. Saucers were small plates made of various hard non-absorbent materials that were expensive, non-disposable, and cumbersome.
The first known production of a drink coaster was in the late 19th century. The construction of a coaster has not changed much since its invention in the late 19th century. It is still constructed out of the same materials, but plastics and other synthetic materials are now used as well. The shape has remained relatively constant, as coasters are often square, rectangular, or circular.
The advantages of using a coaster are clear. The coaster prevents a vessel from slipping, causing water or heat damage to a surface, can absorb spills, and help stabilize a vessel. Many products that exist are drink sleeves that wrap around the beverage vessel. While these prevent damage to surfaces from condensation and heat, they are often too bulky and cumbersome to use effectively in a social setting, and they do not allow the user to see the contents of the beverage. Additionally, the sleeve style coasters can absorb liquids on the sides resulting in an easily ripped or otherwise damaged area where the vessel is grasped, making the possibility of slippage or spilling greater.